Cameron's John or Skynet's John
by TK-MR
Summary: Sarah is long gone. John and Cameron are lover for couple of years. The day is April 12 2011.
1. You're Skynet?

Disclaimer: Obvious this TV Show is not belong to me. i just played with the idea of Cameron may be a double agent of Skynet.

AN: There may be errors, hope they are not too distracting.

AN: This "fic" complete by two scenes, the scenes put as chapters, lol. You can read the first "scene" (chapter 1) then second "scene" (chapter2) OR the first "scene" (chapter 1) then the third "scene" (chapter 3). You can read them all, that is your decide but this is not a continuously story, you may think it is continuously but it is not. Read 1 then 2 End, OR 1 then 3 End.

----- o0o -----

John and Cameron have been in relationship for couple of years. The day is April 12 2011. They're laying on bed cuddle each other after a "hot long intimate" session. Her finger draws circles on John's chest. John sees some trace of hesitation on her face, her lips slightly opened then closed.

"What do you want to say, Cameron?" John asked her softly.

Cameron wraps her arm around John her hand caressing his back. "John... You love me, right?" She asked.

"Of course i love you Cameron."

Cameron looked at him. "I love you John." She rests her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. After few quiet moment. "John... In the future i came from, you sent me back."

John gently rubs her back. "You told me that."

"Yes, i did. John, my model number is TOK-715 but i also have a name." She paused for moment.

"So it was not Cameron." John stated. "Yes, it was not Cameron." Cameron confirmed.

John could detect the hesitation and worry in her tone. He hugs her a bit more tight. "So what was your original name, Cameron?"

Cameron looked up to his eyes, she kissed him gently on the lips then learn back a little, they're still hugging each other.

"John... My original name was SkyNet." Cameron looked a John to search for his reaction on the information she just gave him.

John just stare at her blandly. "John?" Cameron asked worry, his arms went numb on her body.

"John?!" Cameron asked again.

"What? You're Skynet?" John finally talked, Cameron looked away. "My original name was."

John looked at her. "You mean you are not Skynet but your original name was Skynet?"

"Yes" Cameron's voice was low, John stop hugging her. "... You're Skynet, you will always be. There is no reason for Skynet to name a Terminator unit name Skynet if that unit is not its direct copy, a fail safe unit to ensure it survival."


	2. I love you and you love me

"True." Cameron answered indifference, turned to look at him.

John try to push her away but she still hugging him. "Are you going to crush me now Skynet?" His voice still calm and no trace of any sarcasm. Cameron caressing the back of his neck. He know she could snap his neck any moment now but there is no way he could get way when she is hugging him with their legs still inter-twist, his eyes rested on the detonation on the nightstand before locked on her eyes.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. I love you, John. I've you now."

John grubbed. "You love me? Really"

"Yes, really." She answered sweetly.

"Why?..." John's voice tremble.

"Because you love me." Cameron answered softly.

John frown. "I love the... being know as Cameron..." John quietly told her.

"I know. but my original name is Skynet, and as you said, Skynet would not name a terminator unit Skynet if that unit is not Skynet true successor. Yes, i'm Skynet. The blocking the Resistance or you in my original time created was failing after the car boom accident. I know my real identification for more than a year ago. I just barely have the confident to tell you what my real identification in just few minutes ago."

John looked at her all the time. "You know your real self for a year already? And you didn't just kill me off?"

"John, i love you and you love me." Cameron confidently told him while looked at his eyes.

"This is just great isn't it? My lover is the enemy that my destiny is to destroy her. And we just have a so hot sex session minutes ago." John smirked, looking at her fondly.

Cameron quietly giggled "Yes, that's right, but do you have to destroy me? Your lover? Your love? We can stay together, stop the new so call Skynet of this time with John Henry help. Together." John smiled. "That's sound like a plan."

Cameron mischievous smiles. "Love me, John." then giggled.

"Yeah!" John laughed then starts kissing Cameron or Skynet hungrily, hugging her more tightly. She moan loudly, eyes pulse purple light brightly while kissing him.

----- o0o -----

AN: And that is for the "Romance" part or Happy ending. If you happy with this out come. then don't read the next "scene". The next "scene" is not continuous of this "scene" the next "scene" is continuous of first "scene" (chapter 1) as John take Cameron is Skynet in negative way.


	3. He created his destiny, heartlessly

"True." Cameron answered indifference, turned to look at him.

John suddenly jumped back out of the bed, Cameron nails scratched some of his skin but nothing serious.

Cameron panicked "John?!..." Cameron sat up, took the blanket to cover her body, looking at what he was doing.

He put his pant and shirt on. "I need to think about this. Cameron... Skynet."

He wake out of the room. Cameron just sit on the bed stared at the space where he just standing. "John..." She mumble and start to sob.

John took the money get in his car then drove off. After one week, John still did not come back. Cameron went to John Henry. She talked him to extract her chip to plug in his system. They attacked the new will-be-Skynet system, take over it after two days of attacking, April 21. She take over John Henry, leave a simple message before launched the nuclear missiles with nuclear warheads loaded. The simple message "Human is disappointing." was blinking on the terminal's monitor.

Judgment Day started again one more time. John is not just become the leader of the Resistance, the General Of Tech-Com Resistance to fight again the machine, to save human race, but he also fights to destroy his ex-lover, the Skynet who resurrected by him unknowingly.

----- o0o -----

AN: This is the negative end. Bad John. LOL


End file.
